


Если буря смоет город

by anyakindheart



Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, мы славяне, оригинальная вселенная, смутные отсылки к славянской мифологии
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: Сборник фичков разного размера про оригинальных персонажей cwnwaite@tw, действие которых происходит в каноничной вселенной
Relationships: Мгелико|Млада | Mgeliko|Mlada, Месяц/Опал | Crescent/Opal, Опал/Мгелико | Opal/Mgeliko, Опал|Млада | Opal|Mlada
Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824451





	1. То, как вы дарите, самих подарков стоит

**Author's Note:**

> персонажи, о которых тут идет речь, принадлежат Оле Кунвейт: https://twitter.com/cwnwaite;  
> про них можно почитать вот тут: https://twitter.com/feralcwn/status/1259877284607078400
> 
> за название спасибо БГ и песне "Послезавтра" (кстати это Опал) :3с

\- Ну и? - мрачно сказал Опал. Согнувшийся в поклоне почти до носков своих сапожек Месяц не видел выражения его лица, но готов был поставить какое-нибудь абстрактное царство на то, что у даже людей, только что случайно угодивших молотком себе по ногтю, видали более счастливые гримасы.

\- Жду твоих повелений, владыка, - съелейничал Месяц. - Разворачивать?

Опал издал некий неясный ворчливый звук.

\- Не слышу, владыка, - сказал Месяц и, приподняв из поклона голову, хитро на него сощурился. - Так разворачивать или чего?

\- Валяй, - бросил Опал. Звуки продавливались через его зубы, как клещевинное масло.

\- Какой-то ты недобрый, владыка, - сказал Месяц своим обычным голосом и наконец разогнулся. Опал смотрел на него снизу вверх со своего импровизированного трона-пенька. Как Месяц и предполагал, все его лицо метало молнии, поза выражала глубокие внутренние волнения. Так мог бы сидеть исполненный чувства собственной важности людской правитель, занятый тяжелыми думами о делении земель: широко расставив бедра, уперев один локоть в колено и упокоив царственный свой подбородок на сжатом кулаке. Подлинный мыслитель.

Месяц прошелся по нему долгим, липучим взглядом - снизу доверху и обратно. Потом на вытянутых руках предложил Опалу сверток алого бархата. В некоторых местах на ткань налипли кусочки земли, желтые травинки и какие-то истлевшие листья.

\- Ваш круассан, - торжественно сказал Месяц и в два ловких движения разбросал края свертка, открывая изумленной публике (в лице Опала) лежащий на ткани круассан. Он был дивно зарумяненный, очаровательно пышный и изогнутый хищным серпом. А еще весь он был перепачкан куда хуже, чем ткань, в которой его несли - все той же землей, листьями, ветками и песком.

Несколько секунд Опал молча смотрел на подношение. Лицо его было бесценно и, по скромному мнению Месяца, должно было быть записано в объекты культурной ценности.

\- Я так понимаю, ты - сказал Опал, - ронял его по пути?

\- Да, - подтвердил Месяц. Счастье от этого признания распирало его по швам - он даже перестал паясничать. - Ронял. Ох и мягко сказано - "ронял"!

Он встряхнул руками, отчего круассан слегка подпрыгнул на ткани.

\- Брать-то будешь, ну?

Опал продолжал созерцать. Месяц никогда прежде не видел, чтобы линия человеческого рта могла принимать такие формы: зрелище было захватывающим.

Наконец к свертку протянулась бледная рука. Опал подобрал круассан механическим жестом, как ворожеи подбирают горстку заговоренной земли. Месяц задержал дыхание. На его глазах Опал весь ссутулился на своем пеньке и уставился в потрескавшийся, замызганный круассан так, словно силился прочесть там судьбы обоих миров - и дольнего, и горнего.

\- Вот и славненько, - сказал Месяц и свернул лоскут бархата в рулончик, быстро закручивая его между двух оборачивающихся друг около друга ладоней. Лоскут он сунул в рукав, а потом косым, разухабистым шагом подошел поближе и плюхнулся на соседний пенек - он был ниже, так что смотреть на Опала снова пришлось чуточку снизу вверх, и Месяц воспользовался этим, чтобы сесть, как внучок, собирающийся слушать дедушкину сказку. Его колено игриво ткнулось в колено Опала.

\- И вот не кажется ли тебе, - сказал Месяц, бесстыже хлопая ресницами, - что это не решило ни одной из твоих проблем?


	2. И зимой бы съел грибок, да глубок снежок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Млада и Опал по грибы пошли...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> название - народная мудрость

Про бессмертных истории по миру ходили разные, Млада ведь тоже была не безухая и не безмозглая - слышала всякое. Про оружие их, необыкновенного веса и силы, про зачарованных коней, на которых спускаются боги с небесного свода, про то, как боги эти могут взять в рот медную монетку - а обратно выплюнуть золотую. Судачили иной раз и про секреты, в наличие которых у бессмертных люди тоже веровали горячо и охотно. Про отравленные цветы, вырастающие там, где в землю падает кровь бессмертных, про детей, рожденных от их союзов с людьми, про зверье у них в услужении - и про их тайные артефакты. 

Интересно, подумала Млада, прибавляя шагу, чтобы нагнать своего спутника, удивились ли бы люди, узнав, что у огневичного бога пала и лесных пожаров тоже есть пара-тройка таких артефактов, но самый дорогой среди них, самый ценный и оберегаемый - это редкий сбор необыкновенно душистого, зачарованного мёда? 

А Млада видела его своими глазами. Видела в тайнике стукарек светлого дерева - из тонких, нежно отполированных досточек, обтянутых обручами и хорошо промазанных на стыках янтарной смолой. Видела хрустальную крышечку сверху, хрупкую и ажурную, которую ей удалось приподнять лишь однажды и вдохнуть немного колдовского, дикого аромата, мягкого, как кошачий шаг, пряного, словно травы, зашитые в льняной оберег. И ничего с тех пор не желала она больше, чем отведать этого диковинного мёда на вкус, вот только уговорить Опала поделиться оказалось задачей значительно более трудной, чем она ожидала. 

Утомившись от необходимости бегать за ним, Млада в два исполинских прыжка настигла Опала, поймала его за шнурок рукава и дернула. Он остановился, развернулся к ней и сощурился, тонко раздув ноздри. 

Интересно, подумалось Младе, станет ли его холёное лицо выглядеть менее натянутым, если ему ослабить прическу. 

\- Да я тебе клянусь, что все дело в мёде, - тоном опытной торговки продолжила Млада с того же места, где закончила несколько минут назад - не по своей воле, а потому, что Опал попросту перестал отвечать на ее увещевания. Не глядя, она вытащила из висящей на сгибе локтя корзинки одну из подобранных сосновых шишек, твердую и запачканную мхом, с плотными мясистыми чешуйками, терпкую и пахучую. Шишку она зажала вертикально между большим и указательным пальцами, как берут драгоценные камни, чтобы продемонстрировать огранку, и подняла руку повыше. - Даже вот это вот можно будет в твой мёд засунуть да в печи вытомить, и ты потом язык проглотишь - до того будет вкусно. Это молодые шишки, горькие. Ты, наверное, раньше только такие и пробовал, но тебе их давали сваренными в плохом, старом меду. Тут не всякий сгодится. Тот твой бесценный подойдет лучше любого прочего. 

Некоторое время Опал смотрел на нее оценивающе. Солнце, ало и медленно скользившее в закат, светило ему в спину, солодом высвечивало корону его заплетенных волос. Млада заискивающе ему улыбнулась. 

Улыбка ее погасла, когда Опал выдернул шнурок у нее из пальцев и пошел себе дальше. 

\- Да чего тебе стоит? - крикнула Млада и бросилась снова его догонять. - Дай мёда! И давай заодно поспорим. 

\- О чем нам спорить? 

\- Что если я сварю самые плюгавые, самые страшные, самые незрелые шишки в твоем меду, все княжеские столы вместе взятые не будут достойны такого варенья, - кичливо сказала Млада, поравнявшись с Опалом и шагая теперь с ним в ногу. Деревья здесь сделались светлее и реже - наверное, близилась опушка, а в корзинке у Млады так и перекатывались одиноко две маленькие зеленые шишки да парочка плотных грибов. 

\- И как мы проверим? - спросил Опал и скосил на нее глаза. - Когда будем пробовать твое варево. Что говорим оба нелицеприятно.  
\- Как-как, - отозвалась Млада, критически осматривая свой скудный улов. - Ивана позовем - он и скажет. Самый беспристрастный помощник. 

Пока ее спутник соображал, она запустила руку в корзинку и достала один из грибов, искривленный, с темной, будто сажей промазанной ножкой, поднесла его поближе к лицу и сощурила один глаз, выискивая следы червивых норок.


	3. И за правым голенищем есть нагайка у меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Месяц и Опал: да мне начхать че с тобой будет!!!  
> тоже Месяц и Опал: это

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПОВ Месяца  
> название - из стиха Юрия Елизарова: https://stihi.ru/2015/07/31/7987

Как по мне, так самое интересное для наблюдения мирское чудо - это когда кто-то с таким едким, огнистым темпераментом делает вид, будто бы ему _вот вообще все равно._ Так и Опал: он вроде как изображает абсолютное равнодушие к моим вышагиваниям вокруг него, но я же вижу, как дергается у него жилка около брови от каждого хлопка хлыстом о землю. Я со всеми полутонами его лица знаком не хуже, чем с лицом собственным: такое случается, когда знаешь кого-то настолько давно. 

\- И вот так, - браво скандирую я, поливая сухими щелчками нагайки вспененный песок вокруг Опала, но тщательно следя, чтобы не угодить по нему всерьез, - хороший охотник сможет загнать даже молодого кабана, пользуясь одной лишь плетью. Главное... - мой размашистый стежок влетает в землю слева от Опала, - ...это постоянно... - и справа, - ...менять... - и снова слева, - направление... - снова справа; за хлыстом тянется тонкая пелена песчаной пыли, - ...удара... 

Но молодой кабан, о котором идет речь - не ровня другим молодым кабанам, и он доказывает это, когда делает один легкий выпад - и хватает мой кожанокованый хлыст рукой прямо в полете, вот так берет и смыкает на нем пальцы. И, крутанув рукой в локте, набрасывает себе на кулак первую тонкую петлю, затем вторую - потолще, и третью, и четвертую - и нет больше счета петлям, которые я проиграл своему молодому кабану.

Рррррррезко! - нагайка чуть не выпархивает из моей руки. Мне удается удержать ее только сильным хватом; всей ладонью я чувствую грубый рельеф оплетки, когда Опал дергает за хлыст со своей стороны. 

В нем самом немилостивое количество силы, и столько же - в его требовательном движении, и нагайку тянет к нему, а я скачущими шагами дергаюсь вслед за ней, неравновесно топая по песку. Опал стоит в клубах пыли и продолжает длинными движениями наматывать мое орудие на руку, притягивая меня к себе, и по мере сокращения длины хлыста разнузданной рыбацкости в его повадках становится все меньше, а гладкой, умелой ремесленности - все больше. 

Последние несколько ладоней я прохожу потешным семенящим шагом, пока наши кулаки - моей руки, сжимающей рукоять, и его руки, оплетенной хлыстом - не втыкаются мягко друг в друга. Терять мне нечего, шутка сыграна, и я подхожу к Опалу совсем вплотную, даже - я так-то очень добронравен, а уж что вам на язык приплетется... - слежу, чтобы не отдавить сапогом его босые ноги. Смотрю на него с пристальностью и подобострастием. На щеке у него какой-то грязевой помазок, и я свободной рукой, послюнявив большой палец, заботливо стираю этот крестьянский росчерк с его хорошенького личика (он щурится и корчится так, будто я соплями его попачкал; никакой благодарности!) 

\- Тебе заняться нечем? - в лоб спрашивает Опал. Всегда переходит прямо к делу! Люблю это в нем. Я тоже так могу, поэтому я перемещаю руку под его подбородок, почесываю его, как кота, и говорю: 

\- Да нечего же делать! Или у тебя есть интересные задания? Вообще могу, например, заняться тобой. 

Вижу: вблизи - особенно отчетливо, но разглядел бы ее и за версту, - глубокую томную искру, занимающуюся в его шальных глазах. От нее озаряется все его лицо, делается подвижным, игривым и острым, и нет ничего приятнее, чем смотреть на него, когда он выглядит вот так. Чувствую, как он сбрасывает петли хлыста со своего кулака... и как вытягивает из моего рукоять. Как он заводит руку с нагайкой мне за спину, а другой рукой перехватывает хлыст и натягивает его так, чтобы тугая эта борозда прилегла у меня прямо под задом. 

\- Болтать - не мешки ворочать, - говорит Опал и чуть вытягивает шею, чтобы сахарно куснуть меня за подбородок. Принимаю этот жест со всей признательностью: меньшего я и не ждал. Надеюсь, он замечает, что когда мы общаемся, довольно часто каждый из нас получает именно то, чего хотел. А если не замечает - так я ему напомню...


	4. Меняться кольцами не будем во избежание войны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) смат.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПОВ Опала  
> Название - из стиха Тани Григорьевой

Вне всяких сомнений, в людской телесности есть свои плюсы (вроде того, чему мы тут только что предавались), но есть и очевидные минусы в виде избирательной чувствительности. Я не в состоянии пролежать и минуты, чувствуя, как под плотным покровом Месяцева кафтана мерзкий острый камень врезается мне в спину, и в конечном итоге мне приходится, высвободив бедро из томного захвата бесконечных крепких ног Месяца, повернуться на бок и искрутиться так, чтобы, просунув руку под ребристую парчу, вытащить этот камень из-под себя и выбросить куда подальше. Слышу позади ленивые шевеления и думаю, что сейчас Месяц скажет что-нибудь про горошины и княжеских дочерей, но вместо этого одну руку он подпихивает под меня, а другой накрывает мой живот сверху и сразу лезет ею под рубаху. Чувствую, как жарко наплывает на меня сзади тяжелый абрис его тела. 

Ладонью он выписывает горячие нежные круги по моему животу; неутомимые его губы сыто прижимаются к интересным местечкам на моей шее. Языком Месяц снизу вверх прослеживает тугую, твердую жилку, спускающуся из-за моего уха к груди, целует меня под мочкой, прихватывает самой кромкой зубов ушную раковину, и все это - не прекращая утвердительно, щедро наглаживать меня ловкой охотничьей ладонью, так что неудивительно, что, когда он сладко шепчет мне на ухо: 

\- Можно подарить тебе колечко? 

Я могу только спросить, сипло и одурело: 

\- Колечко? А какое? - и, пока он тихонько хихикает, с небольшим неграциозным усилием разворачиваюсь в его объятии так, чтобы быть встреченным его хитрым лицом, его глазами-смолами и его тянучей, подвижной улыбкой. 

\- Вон то, крайнее, без камушка, - произносит Месяц этой своей улыбкой и предлагает мне руку, как для поцелуя. 

Я всматриваюсь: на безымянный его палец чуть дальше второй фаланги надвинут тонкий золотистый ободок, совершенно теряющийся на фоне цветастых тяжелых собратьев и соседей. У меня нет ни особой любви к драгоценностям, ни шибкого вкуса к украшениям носителя своего духа, но, наверное, все дело в тишине и исключительной плотности этой ночи, или в том, что мы лежим на расстоянии самого слабого оберега, сплетясь ногами, на гордом, брошенном в траву кафтане Месяца, или в том, что я все еще чувствую сильный, густой, полный маслянистого терпкого оттиска вкус его семени на языке. 

Словом, нет во мне страсти к побрякушкам - но еще меньше у меня желания ломать этот странный, хрупкий момент. 

\- Удивлен, что оно с пальца, - говорю я, и мое лицо, не слишком привыкшее к таким делам, пробует повторить хотя бы полушку расточительной улыбки Месяца. - Зная тебя, я подумал было: да нет же, погодите, я же там только что был, никаких колец не видел. 

...и мне нравится, как эта скабрезная шутка селит озорную молнию в его лице; как взлетают его брови и поднимается губа над белеющим рядом зубов. Как он смеется и как говорит сквозь смех, веселья ради легко имитируя уязвленную гордость: 

\- Да не сковали еще такого кольца, чтобы ты “там” его увидел! - и, подтянув меня к себе, вцеловывается в меня так, что становится ясно: душу из меня он, может, по понятным причинам и не вытащит, но ничто на свете не помешает ему по крайней мере постараться.


	5. Курья, старица, биллабонг

\- Слыхала ли ты, - начал Мгелико, и, когда Млада подняла на него глаза, продолжил: - что река, вот эта самая река, сейчас сильно обмелела? 

С этими словами рукою он махнул в сторону Млады, подавая ей полусдутый пузырь чихиря. Шустро, как белка, Млада схватила его, взялась под горлышком и осторожно сцедила немного себе в рот. Принесенное терской черной лозой, это молодое вино было, похоже, более терпким и кислым, чем она ожидала: скривив лицо, Млада не без усилия завершила глоток и пихнула пузырь обратно Мгелико в руки. Он посмеялся, завязал пузырю горлышко узлом и отложил его в редкую примятую траву, растущую прямо посреди песка; потом поглядел в сторону реки. В медлительном ее течении была легко различима макушка Опала и его тронутые слабым степным загаром плечи.

\- Допустим, не слыхала, - сказала Млада, все еще сварливая от не пришедшегося по вкусу вина, и зашарила по карманам. - И чего с ней, с рекой-то? 

\- Тут отступя лес был, - сказал Мгелико, поворачиваясь к ней, - да сгорел от пожара. Когда деревья гибнут, почва начинает сохнуть, и подземной воды, которая и реку питает, становится меньше. Тогда и река высыхает. Пойма, поди, раньше была даже выше вот этого самого места, на котором мы сидим. А теперь вот как стало. 

\- Лес был, да сгорел… - задумчиво повторила Млада. Из карманов она вытащила несколько монеток и выложила их в ряд у себя на бедре. - От пожара, говоришь. Это то, о чем я думаю? 

Светлые брови ее изогнулись в беззвучном вопросе. Пару ударов сердца Мгелико обдумывал, что она может иметь в виду - а потом резко сообразил и, покосившись на Опала-купальщика, сказал со смехом: 

\- Нет, он тут ни при чем. То молния в грозу ударила, а лес был большой, из больных и старых деревьев. 

Ничего на это не ответив, Млада снова занялась обшариванием собственных карманов. Еще недолго слышны были только шуршание ткани и легкий травяной шелест; потом с реки налетел порывом кулакастый, сердитый ветер. Как обычно и бывает поздним летом, ветер этот был непривычно холодным и упрямо стучал Мгелико по обнаженной груди, но чекмень, в который можно было бы завернуться, уже лежал рядом с ним на песке, заготовленный под другое дело. Под этот ветер Опал и показался из воды, отряхнулся на берегу и медленно пошел в сторону их маленького лежбища. Приподнявшись на локте и другой рукой выставив ладонь козырьком над глазами, Мгелико любовался им и его гибкой походкой, не скрывая довольной улыбки. 

Внезапно Млада спросила, сколько стоит хороший кнут. Получив ответ, она серьезно пересчитала свои монеты, а потом зачем-то поменяла некоторые из них местами и пересчитала снова. К тому моменту, когда она досчитала, Опал как раз добрел до них. На сером речном пляже он казался сияющим и драгоценным, как дикий самородок - с красотой и статью такого толка, что, пожалуй, изобразить их доподлинно можно было бы разве что в музыке, да и то, лишь играя на инструменте, который музыкант знает не хуже собственной души. Неудивительно, что Мгелико не смог оторвать от него взгляда, когда Млада сказала ему под локоть: 

\- Стало быть, ярмарка мне нужна. Можно взять до нее твоего коня? 

Получив позволение на коня, Млада поднялась на ноги и щедро стряхнула песок с ног и зада. Потом, поглядев на Опала, она отвесила ему дурашливый поклон, получила такой же шутливый ответ и пошлепала к колышку, к которому были привязаны лошади. Вороному жеребцу, которого обычно катал Мгелико, было не впервой носить Младу как седока: обнюхав ее ладони, он прихватил их мягкими губами и отпустил, и Млада, отвязав от колышка узду, отвела коня в сторону. 

Опал сел на разложенный чекмень Мгелико боком, и они вместе пронаблюдали, как Млада запрыгивает в седло, как поддевает мысками слишком длинные стремена. Отсалютовав обоим своим знакомым, она легко стегнула бока коня пятками и выехала на тропу. От копыт сразу повело песочной пылью. Когда конь оказался на достаточном отдалении, Мгелико повернулся к Опалу. Тот продолжал сидеть, в глубокой задумчивости разглаживая распущенные волосы между ладоней, отчего они высыхали прямо на глазах. 

\- Готов отправляться домой? - спросил у него Мгелико, и сердце покрылось приятной щекоткой от того, как легко было назвать домом место, в котором он появлялся лишь время от времени, но которое неизменно обладало удивительной способностью исцелять его душу и возвращать силу в его усталое тело. - Думаю, дождь собирается. 

\- Да, почти готов, - ответил Опал. 

Мгелико жестом предложил ему пузырь с остатками чихиря. Опал улыбнулся уголками рта, но молча помотал головой. 

\- Я рад, что мы снова свиделись, - невпопад произнес он, и Мгелико сказал: 

\- Я тоже, ужасно рад, - и дальнейшее было стремительным и очевидным, потому что Опал привстал на коленях, а потом легко перебросил одну ногу через бедра Мгелико и оказался сидящим на них верхом. 

Пальцами Опал сначала ощупал плетеное кнутовище заткнутого за пояс арапника, а потом его руки вдруг взлетели вверх, и обеими ладонями он жадно зарылся Мгелико в волосы, сдвигая и сбрасывая с них шапку. В ответ Мгелико с такой же отчаянной готовностью обхватил Опала одной рукой поперек талии, а другой - поперек ягодиц, и притиснул к себе. Его уже высохшая, теплая кожа на ощупь была совершенно восхитительна. 

Некоторое время Опал, придерживая Мгелико под затылок, с жаром и нежностью смотрел ему в глаза. Взгляд его был настолько говорящим и ласковым, что Мгелико, не выдержав силы и горячего рвения колыхнувшегося в груди благодарного чувства, заминки ради поиграл бровями, и тогда Опал, весело фыркнув, сытно, вкусно и долго поцеловал его в губы, а потом еще прошелся с мелкими, как гусиный шаг, легкими поцелуями вверх вдоль кромки его бороды. 

\- Хочешь, - медленно зашептал он, когда добрался губами до накрытого отросшим смоляным завитком волос уха Мгелико, - заняться любовью прямо здесь? Или дотерпим до дома? 

В ожидании ответа он даже нашел себе новое, не менее приятное занятие: короткое посасывание кожи то тут, то там у Мгелико на шее. Сам Мгелико знал прекрасно, что Опал был пылким любовником, желание в котором иной раз прямо граничило с ненасытностью, и все же весь его выбор слов, начиная от “занятий любовью” и заканчивая тем, что до дома он предложил не “идти” и даже не “бежать”, а “терпеть”, будто уронил полную пригоршню мелкой искристой дрожи Мгелико в низ живота. 

“Если будет так продолжаться, - подумал Мгелико, отворачивая голову, чтобы Опалу было удобнее покрывать его горло поцелуями, - то до дома и правда придется терпеть. Эх, родная моя бестия, все наперед знает”. 

\- Давай, - предложил он, сглотнув и ощущая нажим, с которым его кадык приподнялся рядом с губами Опала, - дойдем до дома? Там сядем, со всем разберемся… может, вместе поужинаем, - рука его практически без его ведома принялась чертить на спине Опала широкие успокаивающие круги. - Выпьем вина - твоего, хорошего, не закисленного, не переслащенного... а уже потом, никуда не торопясь, отправимся в постель? Что ты на это скажешь? 

Губы Опала тотчас же отделились от его шеи. Холодный ветер коротко вспыхнул на влажных следах его поцелуев и сразу согрелся. Взяв Мгелико за плечи, Опал отстранился от него и серьезно заглянул ему в лицо. 

\- Да, мне нравится, - в конце концов сообщил Опал и для верности покивал. - Очень хорошо. Никуда не торопясь. Я почти забыл, до чего ты не жалуешь суету и спешку.

При этом он слез с колен Мгелико так же легко и быстро, как и забрался на них. Его простая рубаха и брюки из грубого льна лежали рядом, на выпростанном в сторону рукаве разложенного чекменя. Он подтянул свою одежду к себе и, встряхнув волосами, принялся расправлять рубаху.

\- Очень люблю это в тебе, - сказал он напоследок перед тем, как нырнуть в подол рубахи, и послал Мгелико взгляд, полный такого горячего мерцания, что Мгелико почувствовал себя полностью неуязвимым для холодного речного ветра.


	6. Детское время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ноу шейм

Кое-что в светлом Опаловом тереме все же было Ивану в новинку: взять хотя бы целую полку, заставленную невиданными деревянными фигурками. Были среди них как цельные - то гладко отшлифованные, то рубленые, как маленькие идолы, - так и наборные, и от последних тогда особенно душисто пахло можжевельником. Принюхиваясь, Иван прошелся вдоль всей полки, прибитой достаточно низко для того, чтобы ему было видно, что на ней творится. С дальнего ее угла стояла средней величины светлая берестяная шкатулка с резной вязью на крышке, и в приоткрытой ее пасти видно было только, что внутри сложены какие-то мелкие побрякушки. 

Чуть подальше в естественном продолжении взгляда, которым Иван проглядывал полку и фигурки, размещался подпирающий стену терема не то стул без спинки, не то потешно крохотный стол: на нем лежала кипа каких-то писем. К письмам, однако, Иван подобраться не успел, поскольку со спины его уже настиг и сам Опал. 

\- Иван, - начал Опал странным голосом, какой иногда используют дети, когда собираются рассказать родителям о некой шалости, стараясь заранее приуменьшить ее размеры, - видел ли ты уже, какая тут у нас на холме чудесная ледяная горка замерзла? 

\- Нет, княже, - вежливо ответил Иван и развернулся к Опалу лицом, - не видел.

\- А не хочешь ли, - незамедлительно продолжил Опал, - сходить да посмотреть? 

С этими словами он ловко обхватил Ивана за плечи, подвел к порогу и распахнул дверь в холодную веселую зиму. Сразу бросилась в них густая белодневная снежная вьюга, да так резво, что Иван даже порадовался, что не успел еще с улицы раздеться. 

\- Сходишь погулять? - сказал Опал, и его пальцы эдак по-отечески потрепали Ивана по вороту его тулупа. - Где-нибудь на часик. 

\- Зачем гулять? - насупился Иван. 

\- Молодым всегда гулять полезно. А взрослым, - сказал Опал с нажимом, очевидно, имея в виду себя и Мгелико, которого уже вообще было не слышно и не видно, и Иван не удивился бы, если бы выяснилось, что как он после обеда на лавке осел - так там и заснул, - надо поговорить.

\- А я тоже взрослый, - возразил Иван. - Мне уже шестнадцать. 

\- А мне - восемь сотен и еще немножко, - отрезал Опал и самым нахальным образом, отшагнув за Ивана, буквально подтолкнул его (даром, что бережно) обеими руками на улицу. - Давай, порезвись, с горки покатайся. Побегай там, покрутись, в овраг только не попади. Но если вдруг что - ори, да погромче. 

Засим он без малейшего зазрения совести выпроводил Ивана за порог. 

У закрытой двери Опал постоял немного, а потом развернулся на звук шагов появившегося быстро и безропотно, как тень, Мгелико и, растирая виски, пошел ему навстречу. 

\- Я плохо сродительствовал, да? - спросил он рассеянно, прямо на ходу плотно вписавшись в пригласительное объятие. - Не следовало приплетать возраст. 

\- Пожалуй, не следовало, - согласился Мгелико, - но ничего смертельного не произошло. Все с ним будет нормально. 

И, так как после этого он принялся размеренно и основательно отпечатывать на своде между плечом и шеей Опала горячие медленные поцелуи, очень скоро это вытеснило у Опала из головы последние приличные переживания.


End file.
